Fumbled Chances' & 'Whispered Confession'
by dhuron
Summary: Parts nine and ten of the holiday series...


Oi Minna, here is the next part, sorry I've been  
kinda quiet the last couple of days, hee hee I was  
trapped by my TV. *new tapes came in* But now that  
I've finished them, I'm back to writing. Right now, I  
have a new fic in the works..looks very promising.....  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't  
claim to own them, I am just borrowing them.   
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC...that is about it  
for this part.  
  
Parings: 3+4 1+2   
  
'Fumbled Chances'  
  
Trowa knocked on Duo's door, he started to worry  
when he didn't get an answer. He tested the door  
knob, it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and  
peeked on eye in, which widened at the sight before  
him. Quickly he ran from the door to get Quatre and  
of  
course a camera.  
  
"Trowa what is so important that you had to drag me  
out of bed..." He was silenced by the sight in Duo's  
room, the blinding flash from the camera brought him  
out of the temporary stupor. Heero was holding the  
braided pilot, hell not just holding. The Perfect  
Solider was down right snuggling while Duo used him as  
a over sized teddy bear. "Kawaii" They two left the  
room, with sufficient proof. "I know Duo is working  
on a photo album, these will go great for it"  
  
************************  
Heero was in heaven, finally after so long he had  
Duo in his arms. // If only it was how I want it.   
But I will be happy with this much.// He internally  
groaned when he felt Duo start to awaken, he looked  
into those eyes. He was lost, barely aware he was  
moving forward, his gaze only on those tempting lips.  
  
Duo woke up in the arms of the last person he ever  
thought he would wake up in. //Oh this is good. Is  
he moving forward or is it my imagination?// He could  
feel Heero's breathe, it was so close and moved in  
closer...  
  
"Duo, time to get out of bed" Wufei announced as he  
walked into the room without knocking.   
  
//Shit// Ran through both boys minds, they totally  
ignored Wufei's red face. With a sigh, Heero got up  
from the bed. "Stay there Duo, I'll get you some  
breakfast"  
  
//Dammit Wufei, you just spoiled a wonderful  
fantasy// "Well Wu-man, wanna help me up?"   
  
*****************  
  
Duo sat at the laptop bored out of his mind, the  
others wouldn't let him out of the until his wounds  
had healed. He told them he wanted to go look around  
town and see all the decorations and Christmas lights.  
  
"Maybe later Duo, but you are still injured"  
  
He sighed again. //This is so boring.// He  
connected to the net and started to surf around, while  
his mind drifted off to that morning. // It felt too  
real to be a daydream.// He came across on website  
that caught his interest. //That's it! This should  
work, and when it does I'll get the present I want for  
Christmas//  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Hmm now just what is Duo planning?? Damn Wufei for  
walking in at the worst moment? *snickers* C&C Por  
favor?  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
  
Well minna-san,   
  
  
Here is part ten...*D you can stop chanting*. It looks like there will be  
one or two more parts before the big 'Christmas' part followed by the New  
Years part so I'd say there is about 4 to 5 parts left to this series. I've   
really enjoyed writing this. Now on with the Sap and warm fuzzies ne?  
  
Disclaimers: GW is not mine, never will be. I don't claim to own them,  
I am just borrowing them.   
  
  
Warnings: hmm....humor..AU...OOC...sap.   
  
  
Parings: 1+2 3+4   
  
'Whispered Confession'  
  
three days later)  
  
Duo looked at himself in the mirror. //Hmm, not bad at all. Let's see if I can make his  
mouth water// He left his room and slowly made his way down the stairs. His injuries  
were still healing, the main concern was the bruised ribs and the blow he took to his head.   
He was almost at the bottom when his head started to spin, all he remembered was going  
down, expecting to hit the floor. Instead he fell into someone's arms, someone's very  
familiar arms. //I could die happy here//  
  
"Duo what were you doing coming down the stairs. If I wasn't here you would have  
been hurt." Heero had finally found his voice after the angel literally fell into his arms. //I  
could die a happy person//.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but I'm so bored." He left the warmth and looked him in the eye. Then he  
very slowly and seductive walked over to the sofa swaying his hips, enticing the other  
pilot. He hoped the outfit he was wearing would do it's job. Tight black slacks fitting  
every curve of his lower body while a loose fitting sweater covered his well defined chest  
and upper body. He turned around and looked at Heero. "Heero, I wanna go out. Just  
for a little while."  
  
Heero tried not to openly drool at those very enticing hips. He heard Duo speak but  
really didn't pay much attention. Finally he overcame his desired filled haze, and Duo's  
words sunk in. "Duo it isn't a good idea, you are not fully recovered."  
  
"Please, I just want to go out to a small cafe. Please for me?" He gave Heero his best  
pout and puppy eyes, hoping it would work on Heero just as well as it did on Quatre.  
  
//Damn him, he must know I can't refuse// "Fine Duo, but I don't want you going  
alone.."  
  
"Then you can come with me. Get your coat, I want to get out of this house." Duo  
jumped in and didn't give any room for Heero to argue.  
  
*****************  
  
Heero watched Duo glowing with happiness, finally he was back to normal. //This was a  
good idea. He is full of life again// He noticed that Duo had gone silent with a wistful  
look on his face, after bout five minutes he spoke "Heero what do you want for  
Christmas?"   
  
"I don't know Duo" //Liar, you do know//  
  
"What about you Duo? What do you want?"  
  
"To be loved" he whispered softly, as if he was in a trance  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Oh! I said I already have it. Friends that care for me just as much as I do them."   
//Dammit Duo, watch what you say. Don't go and scare him off//   
  
Heero had actually heard what he whispered, but decided it best not to let Duo know.   
//Let me be the one// He noticed the solemn look, "Let's go and get some food Duo. My  
treat" He was rewarded with that smile that melted his heart.  
  
******************  
  
Duo woke up early the next morning, he looked at the figure next to him. Ever since the  
first time he asked Heero to stay so he wouldn't be alone, Heero had slept beside him  
guarding over him. "I love you" he whispered to the sleeping boy before he left the bed  
and went downstairs to work on the photo albums.   
  
When the door closed, Heero opened one eye and peeked around the room. He was  
awake and heard the admission, his lips turned upward framing his face with the most  
brilliant smile. "He loves me..." was all he was able to say, still in shock.  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
Well Well, finally Heero finds out Duo's feelings, the question is what is he gonna do.  
Find out in the remaining parts of this series. Btw, I need a title for this series   
any and all suggestions would be great!! C&C as always is craved and more than welcomed!!  
  
  
dhuron  
  



End file.
